


Drunk

by nickelsleeve



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, blowjob, drunk, sexytimes awwwww yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Jaehyun didn't expect to be drunk and kissing Doyoung. Hell, Jaehyun didn't expect to be kissing anyone. But here he is, his lips on Doyoung's and the older boy's hands on his shoulders.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of drunk AU fics and in my personal experience getting busy while drunk rarely works out the way fics say. So this is a more...realistic(?) version of that? Also, I haven't written smut in forever so this is me just barely starting to get back into it.

Jaehyun didn't expect to be drunk and kissing Doyoung. Hell, Jaehyun didn't expect to be kissing  _anyone_. But here he is, his lips on Doyoung's and the older boy's hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Doyoung asks, pulling back from Jaehyun's kisses.

Jaehyun stares stupidly at Doyoung. "Kissing you?"

Doyoung side steps Jaehyun as he tries to give him another kiss. "You're drunk."

"I am aware of that."

Doyoung runs a hand through his hair and Jaehyun's eyes linger on his long fingers and the way his hair falls into beautiful dark eyes and he tries not to think about how much he wants to kiss Doyoung again.

"I'm drunk too," Doyoung says and this time it sounds more like a question than an actual statement.

"Yes," Jaehyun replies, his hands cupping Doyoung's face. "We are both drunk and now I am going to kiss you."

This time Doyoung doesn't dodge Jaehyun's kiss. In fact, he closes his eyes right before Jaehyun's lips meet his.

Doyoung tastes salty and sweet--a mix of dry mouth from lack of hydration thanks to the alcohol and the lingering taste of jungle juice that he had been drinking--and Jaehyun savors the taste, languidly flicking his tongue against the back of Doyoung's teeth. 

Jaehyun's hands reach up and through Doyoung's hair, tangling in the strands and alternately pulling at them, urging Doyoung closer.

He can't hold back the slight whimper that leaves his lips as Doyoung wraps him in a tight embrace and their bodies align in all the right places. And then they're stumbling backwards through doorways and rooms until they find an empty bedroom and the door is slammed shut and locked and they collapse on the bed without their lips every leaving each other.

Jaehyun is on top of Doyoung, trailing kisses across the other boy's face and neck, stopping to slowly lick Doyoung's ear lobe. Doyoung let's out a noise that's a cross between a gasp and a moan and Jaehyun feels his dick twitch in his pants.

Doyoung tries to fight back against Jaehyun's ministrations and suddenly Jaehyun is on his back with Doyoung on top of him. He never realized before just how long or how hard Doyoung was before this. His hands slide under Doyoung's shirt, fingers skillfully caressing the bare skin like he's reading braille.

Goosebumps form on Doyoung's skin and Jaehyun feels something hard and needy and  _wet_ pressing against his inner thigh. 

"Fuck," Doyoung breathes and that's all that Jaehyun needs to hear before he's lost again in Doyoung's mouth, rolling them both again so that he's on top and pulling off Doyoung's shirt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Doyoung repeats like a mantra as Jaehyun's lips find his collarbone, his sternum, his pert nipples and trail down lower until they're tasting the top of the waistband of his jeans.

Jaehyun sits back on his heels, straddling the older boy and takes a mental picture of the sight of Doyoung--flushed from head to toe, eyes half lidded and lips bruised and swollen--underneath him. 

"Doyoung," Jaehyun whispers, his fingers tapping against the button of Doyoung's now too tight jeans and Doyoung nods. Doyoung's hands guide Jaehyun's shaking fingers and soon he's divested of his jeans and his boxers. 

With a deep inhale Jaehyun looks with sparkling eyes down at Doyoung's cock lying there--hard and ready with a little dribble of precum on the tip. He licks his lips and with one cautious finger runs it the length of Doyoung's dick making it twitch with need.

"Please," Doyoung's whisper is needy. The older boy's hands grab Jaehyun's and place his hands on the tip of that needy cock. 

Jaehyun acquiesces. His hands wrapping around the hard length, he slowly moves them up and down using what little spit he has in his mouth as lubricant. Doyoung's hips buck against his hands and Jaehyun gives a satisfied smile to the other boy.

He takes Doyoung to the edge with his hands, his thumb sliding expertly over the head of Doyoung's eager cock before he removes his hands completely much to Doyoung's disappointment.

"Jaehyun," he whines. "Jaehyunnie, please."

Jaehyun kisses the whining, naked boy slow and deep, his tongue plunging in and out of Doyoung's mouth with Doyoung whimpering each time it leaves. Then he slides down, down, down, down, Doyoung's body until he can blow his hot breath across Doyoung's cock.

With eager and needy hands Doyoung forces Jaehyun's face onto his cock and the younger boy gently and experimentally licks the head of Doyoung's cock.

Doyoung moans, his head thrown back.

His tongue circling the head of Doyoung's cock, Jaehyun tries to take it all in his mouth at once but finds his mouth is too dry from the alcohol and Doyoung's cock sticks in his mouth, heavy and wanting. 

"Doyoung, I'm sorry," he says apologetically but Doyoung sits up and silences Jaehyun's apology with a kiss. It's sloppy and dry and Jaehyun finds he really doesn't care because all he can think about is making Doyoung's eyes roll up into the back of his head.

"Next time," Doyoung pants, his hands tracing the contours of Jaehyun's face and shoulders. "When we're not as drunk." He smiles.

"Next time?"

"Jaehyun," Doyoung says with a brilliant smile. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"You're drunk."

"You're  _drunk_."

They sit there in the dark--Doyoung naked and his cock out, Jaehyun still fully clothed but somehow feeling more naked then ever--staring at each other with their hands pressed against the other's body.

Suddenly, the door is flung open--not locked as they previously thought--and a tall figure blocks out the light.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ, have the decency not to do that in my bed," Johnny pouts.

"Next time," Jaehyun says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, etc., are appreciated! Thanks loves.


End file.
